The Hunt
by marypussycat79
Summary: The Team finds in a difficult situation when a bounty hunter fells in love with Face... Rated M for slash contents!
1. Chapter 1

**The hunt**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold night in Chicago. It was going to snow, or so they said. The streets were empty. Inside the car it was even colder but the woman didn't care about the weather; she was waiting for her man and she didn't care if she had to wait all night long. Camera in hand, ready to shot, she waited for another hour when finally the man exited the house; he seemed to her relaxed and satisfied, as always when he came to visit the old black woman, and those time it was easier for her to do her job: during the day he was always very careful, always watching his back, a couple of times she had even risked to be noticed by him. Now that he had his guard down, follow him in the desert streets was an easy task for someone like her.

She was the queen of the bounty hunters, she was damn good at her job and it happened by chance that she met him in a drug store downtown some weeks ago. She spotted him while he was waiting for his turn to pay at the cash, he was even more beautiful than what he appeared in the pictures: soft caramel hair framed his tanned face where two shining blue eyes stood out along with a short unruly beard on his jaw and what to say about his body? He was perfect, all those years in the Army surely taught him how to maintain himself in good shape. Strange, being a fugitive she thought he would had tried to change his appearance, for instance change the color of the hair but he didn't. In fact, he looked gorgeous.

At first, she couldn't believe her own eyes but then, seeing him flirt with the cashier and the way the woman smiled at him blushing, she knew it was really him: Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck. She was said it was impossible to find them, the A-Team, because they never stayed long in the same place and they were far too good to be taken by surprise by a bounty hunter. And, to tell the truth, it had been a fair coincidence to be in the same drug store with one of them.

The moment she saw him she thought about following him on the outside and try to arrest him; but then she thought better, because if Face was there maybe he wasn't alone and what a big score to find the whole team and capture them all! It took her some days but she was able to locate them all but the game of hide and seek had been too inviting to stop at that point so she decided to wait a little longer before inform the federals. In the little motel room, where she sometimes slept in and that became her headquarter, the woman took all the proofs she had collected: photos, mostly, but also articles and copies of FBI files (thanks to an old friend who owe her a favor) about them.

But there was something that wasn't written in the files, something she discovered casually one night while following Face: that he and John Smith were lovers. She didn't know about Murdock and Bosco, she wasn't able to actually see them together. But the other two she did see clearly with her own eyes! And it was disgusting: two men sleeping together, having sex and doing… things! Despite her profession, the woman was a catholic and she was convinced that what the two fugitives were doing was a sin and they were going to pay in hell for that! Plus, what hurt her most, was that Face didn't seem a fag at all: always caring and loving when it came to ladies, using his charm to make them do what he wanted; what a waste of resources. Someone had to punish them and that someone could had been herself? She didn't know what the Bible said about faggots – as she "kindly" called homosexuals in general – and how to behave with them, it was clear however they were not in the right and their behaviour was very very wrong, according to God's laws.

The fact that she felt attracted to Peck and she fell in love with him the moment she saw him in the drugstore just added more shame and guilt on her shoulders. She decided it was up to her to save the young man from the wrong way John Smith took him in, she was going to teach him how to love a woman and to show him what was good. Maybe Face would decide to leave the Team and stay with her and they could be like Bonnie and Clyde, a modern couple of bounty hunters; with the Lt's skills, it would be a piece of cake to arrest every criminal in the US. About Face being a fugitive himself, the woman thought she could be able to save him from prison by giving the federals the other three men and convincing the military to let him free on her custody.

Lost in her thoughts, she followed the young man until he stopped the car in front of an anonymous building in the far east area of the city; slowly, she parked her car a few meters far from the main entrance of the building and waited for him to enter the door. Once she was sure he didn't see her, she came out of the car holding a gun in the right hand inside her raincoat and slipped inside the building herself.

**TBC**

**Please, review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The hunt**

**Chapter 2**

The door of the flat the two men were staying in was closed. The woman checked a couple of times that no one was in the hallway watching her and carefully worked on the lock, then slipped inside. There was nothing out of ordinary in the flat; she noted also that the two men had been careful not to leave signs of their presence in there but she could hear them clearly; from under the bedroom door filtered a soft light. She approached the door silently and paused, her left hand on the handle while holding the gun firmly with the right one; she decided to open the door wide in one go instead of going slowly, so to catch the two fugitives by surprise.

The loud "slam" that followed startled the two men and the Colonel, who was laying on his back on the bed, made a move to reach for his own gun hidden under the cushion, but the woman was faster and aimed her own gun at Face, that was seated beside the older man with his back at the door. Hannibal stilled instantly, knowing he wasn't in the position to argue.

Nobody spoke for some seconds and the tension grew in the room. Then, still holding the gun firmly and pointing the barrel to Face's chest, the woman started to laugh. A long, hysterical laugh that made Hannibal shiver. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to speak.

"Colonel Smith, you must excuse me for my rude manners but I couldn't risk to let you escape." Then, turning to the younger man "I'm impressed, Face! This flat is absolutely anonymous, I thought you were used to scam beautiful houses in front of the ocean, what happened?"

Face didn't bother to answer but the woman didn't care because she continued talking nonsense for a while. Finally she fell silent. Face could only think of the gun pointed at him and hoped Hannibal had a plan to help them both out of that situation.

"Now, I owe you an explanation." the woman continued in her calm and detached voice. "My name is Dorothy Harris and I am a bounty hunter. My first idea was to arrest all four of you and go away with the money, buy a big house in California and a dog and spend the rest of my life there. No more hide and seek with fugitives, no more nights spent in my car watching people have a normal life. But then I thought better."

Shifting on the chair, she got out a shriveled up pack of cigarettes and an iron lighter from the left pocket of her trousers; puffing a small blue cloud of smoke, she lighted one and exhaled slowly, enjoying the gesture and the feeling it gave her. "The fact is I was scared to admit I don't like my life, I don't like what I am doing. I now know I want a normal life, with a man. I want a real home, a dog, a children, someone to return to after I have been away, someone to hold on to at night. I want to be part of something. I want to be loved and to be missed, I want to be the special one for someone. And then I saw you" and waved the gun in Face's direction "at the drug store and I decided it was you or anyone. At first I thought you had a girlfriend here. Imagine my shock when I saw you and the Colonel together!"

Face's anger rose at the mention of her spying on them and if not for Hannibal's hands on his bicep, gently restraining him, he would had thrown himself at her. Hannibal himself was shocked to hear how stupid they were, because that woman had been so close to capture them all for a while and now she was threatening him and his lover and he couldn't tolerate it. But he didn't move because of the gun still pointed at Face's heart.

"I watched you for quite some times and I discovered you need my help. Face, I'm sorry I am late but now I'm here!"

The LT obviously didn't understand and was now watching the woman in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" he hissed in a very low voice.

"I want to show you what love is. Not some kind of perversion that you managed to perform with your "man". I want you to come with me, we can make a family and live together. Just think about it! Wouldn't it be good to have your own home and a woman to take care of you, maybe a few children to raise up? No more running, no more hiding… I am offering you the life you've always wanted, Face!"

The young man felt disgusted at the idea of sharing anything with that woman; all he wanted was beside him, his only reason of life, his lover, his other half!

"You seem to forget I am a fugitive. How can I have a normal life if I have to hide from the MP?"

The woman smiled fondly at him. "Don't trouble yourself with such details. I can make things work for us!"

Unable to hold back the retort any longer, Face let out a sarcastic laugh and watched the woman with pity in his eyes. "I don't want you anywhere near me, was I clear? You can't force me to love you!"

The cold tone and the look she received from her object of desire made the woman uncomfortable. She was convinced Face would had followed her willingly, happy to leave the road of perdition in which the Colonel had led him. "Don't you dare menacing me, you little whore!"

"I am not a whore. And I don't need to explain myself to you!" Face explained calmly.

As a switched had been turned off, the woman resumed her quiet manners. "Fine! I see you need a little help to persuade yourself about the only choice you can make?" and without a warning she shot at the colonel, aiming the gun at the left Colonel's shoulder.

The loud scream from the older man woke Face from his stupor and he tried to help him, applying pressure on the bleeding wound with both hands, not caring if the gun was still aimed at him. Hannibal begged him to stop and Face didn't, he had to stop the bleeding and take care of his lover.

But as soon as he turned back to ask the woman to help him he saw her pointing the gun at the Colonel again and he understood. "I'll do whatever you want, just please, help me!" and then he felt a little prick in his upper arm; seconds later he collapsed on the bed beside the hurting Colonel.

**TBC**


End file.
